It has already been proposed to provide a solid state timepiece with chronograph functions, both the timepiece and the chronograph output being displayable through a single digital type display which might, for example, be a liquid crystal type display or a light emitting diode display. With a single display unit, however, only one of the two functions may be displayed at any one time, thus if the time of day is being displayed and it should suddenly be required to engage the chronograph function it will normally be necessary to switch over the display to show the state of the chronograph prior to engaging the actual chronograph function. This may present certain disadvantages, as for instance, if one should be in a situation where an event is to be timed and the timepiece should be in the wrong display mode, several seconds may be lost whereby the result is falsified.
To overcome this problem the present invention proposes the use of an indicator in the form of signalling means which may be connected to the chronograph actuating switches and which may function when the chronograph is actually engaged whether or not the timepiece display is switched to show time of day or the chronograph mode. Thus, should the user be surprised by a situation, he need only engage the chronograph start switch and even though the timepiece continues to display the time of day the chronograph function will be engaged and this will be shown by a special signal which may, for example, take the form of a blinking light or other element similar to the display itself and which shows up regardless of which function is being displayed. Subsequently, on termination of the event to be timed when the chronograph has been stopped, but the registers are still filled the signalling means may, for example, provide a steady output. Finally, when the chronograph registers have been reset the indicator may be extinguished so that no further special effect is shown on the face of the display.